


Mission Impossible

by natashasbanner



Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo Fills [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha and the Barton kids take on their toughest mission yet: sneaking the cookies before Mom catches them.
Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549021
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Mission Impossible

“I’ve got the target in sight,” Natasha whispered into her walkie talkie, peeking around the corner. 

“Me too,” the voice on the other end said. 

“I’ve got your back, move in when you’re ready.” 

Natasha looked across the doorway to see Lila drop to the floor armed with a Nerf gun. She started to crawl along the floor, through the living in the direction of the kitchen. Their prize was a tray of freshly baked cookies Laura left. She went outside to pick some vegetables for dinner with strict instructions to not touch the cookies. 

Of course, Nat and the kids couldn’t just let a perfectly good batch of cookies get cold so they devised a plan. Cooper was the lookout, stationed at the front door, Natasha was covering Lila and the back door while Lila got the cookies. 

“Coop, how we looking?”

“She’s almost done, we gotta hurry.” 

“Lila?” Nat questioned. 

“Almost there,” she grunted into her walkie. 

She was getting close, but needed to pick up the pace. 

“Uh oh, Lila get out of there.” Cooper all but yelled from the door. 

“No, I can make it,” Lila argued and kept on crawling. 

Natasha admired her dedication. 

“Maybe pick up the pace a little.” 

“I’ve got it under control, Auntie Nat.” 

Natasha chuckled. “You’re the boss.” 

“Cooper, what are you doing?” Laura’s voice carried through the open front door. 

“Nothing,” he lied and Natasha glanced over her shoulder in time to see him close the door and hurry to her side. 

“Where’s Lila?” He asked, looking confused. 

Natasha whipped her head around and found the kitchen empty. 

“Let’s go before your mother kills both of us,” Natasha said and pulled Cooper toward the basement stairs. 

When they made it to the basement, Lila was waiting for them behind the boxes of Christmas decorations, happily munching on a cookie. 

“What took you guys so long?” 

She handed them both a cookie and held on to a second one for herself. 

“Well done, kiddo.” 

“I never doubted you,” Cooper said around a mouthful of cookie. 

Lila rolled her eyes, but started her second cookie. 

Natasha heard footsteps over their heads and right on cue Laura yelled from above. 

“What did I say about the cookies!” 


End file.
